Love Sickness
by SasuNaru325
Summary: School life of Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke X Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Encounter

"Naruto Uzumaki, are you sleeping in my class?"

Naruto raised his head and opened on of his eyes, revealing beautiful shades of sky blue. He stared at Iruka who was now fuming. "Ah, what class?"

Iruka rubbed his temples. "Uzumaki.. Principals office! Now!" He was usually a very calm person, until he got mad, and most of the time, Naruto was the cause.

"Jeez.." The blond lazily rose from his seat and shuffled out of the room. Today wasn't a normal day for him, he usually was hyper and making jokes. Naruto yawned. "He shows no mercy. Heh. And I was being good too." Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Grumpy as always.." Naruto looked around. "Ah.. I must have taken a wrong turn, I'm in the 3rd year hallway."

"Are you a 1st year?" A voice said from behind Naruto.

Naruto looked back. "Ah, Yeah..." He turned around and examined the boy, He was a bit taller then Naruto and he looked way more mature. His hair was black and he had onyx eyes that were slowly moving along the blond's body. "I must have got turned around.." He scratched the back of his head and chuckled. He felt so embarrassed. He was sent to the principals office everyday and still got lost looking for it.

The raven Leaned against the wall. "Hn? Still not use to the school?"

The blond looked down. "S-sort of.." He felt so tiny standing before him. "I need to go to the principals office.."  
The boy grinned. "Wow, only two weeks into school and causing trouble?"

The blond glared at him. "I-it's not like that!" Naruto pouted. "Iruka gets mad at me when I sleep in class or joke around.. He says I'd be a really good student if I just listened.." The blond's eyes widened. "Ah, Why am I telling you that?" He looked away.

"Hn, I don't know. But.." The raven stepped closer to Naruto and traced under his eyes. "You didn't sleep at all last night did you? And your eyes are slightly bloodshot.. Crying maybe?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked away. "S-shut up.." He bit his lip. "You don't know me.. So.. Shut up.."

The raven sighed and crossed his arms. "Sorry. Anyway, I'll take you to the principals office. I need to go there too anyways."

Naruto looked at him shocked. "You got in trouble too?!"

The boys sighed. "No, no. My brother wanted to give me my lunch." He rolled his eyes. "He is such a pain."

For some reason.. Talking to this person.. Made Naruto feel like he was talking to an old friend.

"Oh.." He mumbled.

The boy turned Naruto around. "Anyway, Let's go." He said leading the way.

Naruto sighed and followed beside him. He couldn't help but look at the boy, Naruto had never seen anyone so beautiful. His skin was probably like silk. Naruto bit his lip and looked down, crossing his arms. It was all he could do to refrain himself from touching the boy.

The boy stopped. "Ah, Here we are." He pushed Naruto into a seat. "Wait here."

"Eh?" Naruto watched him as he entered the main office and then come back out with a brown paper bag.

"Come on."

Naruto sighed and walked over to him. "What?"

"I'll wait out here, The principal is waiting for you."

Naruto blinked. "Why are you going to wait out here?"

The boy smiled. "To escort you back to class of course. I don't want you to get lost." He said with a dark grin on his face. He was obviously making fun of Naruto.

Naruto glared at him then entered the office.

Tsunade sighed. "Back again I see." She grabbed a paper off a desk. "Come on, let's go to my office."

Naruto followed behind her. "So what is the punishment this time?"

She opened her desk and pulled out a stack of papers. "Here. Finish this by the end of the week or I'll have you clean the cafeteria for the rest of the school year."

"Eh!?" He pouted as she handed him the papers. "All of this?"

She nodded. "Now go away.. I have so many papers to catch up on."

Naruto sighed and shuffled out of the room. "I guess she went easy on me today but.." He looked at the papers. "I'm not good at math." Naruto opened the door to see the boy was waiting for him. "Ah.. You actually waited."

The boy looked at him. "Yeah.." He looked out the window. "Let's go to the roof."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "The roof? I thought you were going to make me go back to class."

The boy shrugged. "School can be boring.. Plus.. It's nice out."

Naruto sighed. "I guess I'll go.. But if I get in trouble, You dragged me there, got it?"

The boy stood up. "Heh, fine."

Naruto was mentally kicking himself. He was going to get killed if he got caught. He looked at the boy as he followed beside him. He had a serious look on his face, but the look in his eye, said he was overjoyed. "By the way.. What is your name?" Naruto asked curiously.

The boy looked at Naruto. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"EH?!"

Sasuke covered his mouth. "Hush we'll get in trouble. What's with that reaction anyways?" He pulled his hand away.

Naruto shook his head. "You're a 3rd year.. I hear a lot about you.. But.. You can't be.. You're so different from what I imagined.."

Sasuke looked down. "I usually, don't talk this much.." He said looking away.

Naruto looked at him confused. "But.."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "Something about you.. Makes me feel like I can be myself." He smiled. "It's really weird." He stopped at a door and dug in his pocket and pulled out a key. "Here we go." He unlocked the door. "This leads to the roof." He pushed open the door. "Ladies first."

Naruto glared at him.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, fine." He began to climb the stairs. "Oh, shut the door behind you 'kay?"

Naruto nodded then shut the door.

When they made it to the top and opened the door they were welcomed by a cool breeze.

Sasuke walked over to the railing. "This beats listening to Kakashi's boring lectures any day."

Naruto sat down on the warm concrete. "How did you get that key?"

Sasuke sat by Naruto. "My brother, he works here so he gave me a copy of the master key." Sasuke lied back. "You never told me your name."

Naruto looked at him. "Naruto Uzumaki.."

The raven closed his eyes. "Naruto, huh? Strange name.."

Naruto glared at him. "S-shut up! It's all I have left from her!" Naruto slapped himself. "Damn, I shouldn't have said that.."

"Your mom?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke then looked away. "Y-yeah."

He smiled. "I see.."

It fell silent for a while then they began to talk about small meaningless things.

--

Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Place

Naruto walked up the stairs to the rooftop, it had become a daily thing since he met Sasuke a week ago. He couldn't understand why he kept going back, but everyday after school he would end up going to the roof. Naruto winced as the bright light attacked his blue eyes. "So bright out here.." He mumbled then he noticed Sasuke laying in the same spot on the ground as he was everyday. "How do you get here so fast?" Did he run here or something?

Sasuke sat up and looked back at Naruto. "Kakashi lets me out of the class early if I finish my classwork before it is time to go." He smiled. "Why do you come back here every day?" The raven said grinning.

"Why?" Naruto looked down. Even he did not know the answer to this question. "Maybe.." He looked away. Maybe what? He sighed. "It don't matter." Why would he ask a question like that anyways?

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Looking for a place to return to?" He opened his eyes again and looked at Naruto curiously. "Or maybe a person?"

Naruto's body trembled. "There isn't a place or person to return to." He said staring blankly at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up and walked towards Naruto and hit him on the head. "Baka."

Naruto looked at him shocked. "Eh?" He rubbed his head. "Why did you hit me." The blond stared at him confused and shocked.

Sasuke flicked his nose. "You were thinking sad things. Ba~ka."

"_Sad things.. Oh.. That's right.. I was thinking about 'her'.."_ Naruto rubbed his nose. "Sasuke you bully." He whined. _"She only lives in my memories now.."_

Sasuke pointed at the sky. "'Ne. You should always smile and never let those blue eyes fill with tears. Because you put the sky to shame when you smile kid.'" Sasuke smiled. "That's something my mom would say to you. She always knows how to make someone smile. I don't know about your mom tho." He smiled. "Plus. If you need somewhere to run to, A person to return to, I'm always here."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Ah.."

"_Always smile Naruto, I love you.. And I'll always be here, even if I die."_

Naruto smiled. "My mom, would probably say something like that too." He looked at Sasuke with a big smile on his face and tears falling from his eyes.

Sasuke sighed and wiped away his tears. "Didn't I say not to cry?" He smiled as Naruto looked away.

"I'm not crying.." He mumbled, staring at the blurred ground. He watched his own tears fall continuously.

Sasuke knelled down and held the blond's face in his hands. "Heh, you're such a bad liar." Sasuke stared at Naruto until the tears stopped. "Better?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Y-yeah.."

Sasuke ruffled his hair and stood up looking at his watch. "I have to go soon." He said with a disappointed look on his face. "Stupid old man wants me to clean my room."

Naruto looked down. "Can I maybe.. Go to your house with you?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and stared at him blankly. "Go to.. My house?" Sasuke imagined Naruto at his house. "N-no way!" He said holding up his hands. "Those people are crazy, I don't want you around them."

The blond pouted. "I don't want to go home tho. It's lonely there." Naruto looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

The raven slapped himself. "Naruto please don't look at me like that. You're killing me." He looked at the blond's big blue eyes. "No!"

Becoming inpatient, Naruto began to cling to Sasuke. "Pretty please!"

The raven gave in and sighed. "Do what you want. But don't say I didn't warn you." Sasuke said walking to the door. He hated people coming over, but.. He looked at Naruto. He can't say no to this person, no matter how hard he tried. "Let's go."

Naruto happily followed Sasuke to his car. "You can drive?" He said amazed.

Sasuke threw his bag in the trunk. "Yeah, I use to take the bus but I got in trouble for constantly yelling at people to shut up." Sasuke scratched the back of his neck embarrassed. "I've even punched a kid before."

Naruto crawled into the car and pouted. "You won't hit me right? Because I can be annoying." The blond said fidgeting.

Sasuke started the car. "That was a while back." He smiled at Naruto. "Plus I could never hit you."

Naruto crossed his arms pouting. "You did on the roof." He said glaring at Sasuke.

The raven sighed. "I had no choice."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Oh really."

Sasuke grinned. "Yup. It was all your fault!" He teased. He looked at the sky. He didn't even notice the storm clouds that were starting to appear till now. "Ah we need to get home, It's going to rain."

A smile appeared on the blond's face. "I love the rain.." He said leaning against the car door.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's door. "Don't lean on it too much." He said locking the door. "I really don't trust this car.."

Naruto leaned towards Sasuke. "I won't lean on it then." He closed his eyes as they drove down the highway. He smiled as the rain began to hit the windshield. The last time he was in a car in the rain was when Iruka took him home a few months back after he decided to wander around the high school. The blond opened his eyes and looked at it. Now that he thought of it he saw Sasuke sitting in the rain that day. "That was you.." He mumbled.

The raven glanced at Naruto. "What?"

There was no doubt. Sasuke was definitely the one he saw at the gate, covered in rain, curled into a ball. "A few months ago.. Weren't you at the school? When it was raining?"

Sasuke sighed. "Probably. I have a bad habit of running to school when bad things happen at home."

Naruto remembered the lonely figure in the rain. Staring out into the distance.

Sasuke stopped the car and shut it off. "We're here he said pressing his forehead on the steering wheel. "Welcome to Hell." He mumbled hatefully. He dug under his seat and grabbed and umbrella and handed it to Naruto and opened the car door. "Come on."

Naruto pouted and opened the door. He forgot about the umbrella and walked to the door.

Sasuke sighed, he was going to have to lend Naruto some clothes.

The house was bigger then Naruto expected. "How many people live here?"

Sasuke moved Naruto away from the door. "You don't want to go in first.. And there is five if you include me." Sasuke opened the door.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke held out his arms as two people tackled him to the ground. "Idiots." He growled.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was giggling. "Why are you laughing."

One of the boys sat on Sasuke's stomach looking at Naruto. "Hey Sasuke who is that?"

Sasuke sighed. "Itachi, Sai. This is Naruto.. Naruto.. My idiotic brothers."

Sai stood up and stepped on Sasuke on purpose. "Nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Sai."

Itachi stood up and rested on Sai's shoulder and smiled. "Hey Sasuke you never said you had cute friends.

Sasuke smalled Sai onto the ground and stood up. "Try not to scare him."

A woman suddenly appeared at the door. "Boys get in this house it's cold out there. You'll catch a cold!" She stared at Naruto in shock. "Sasuke, you brought someone home with you?" She smiled. "I'm Mikoto, But you can just call me mom."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him into the house. "He's staying here tonight, No objections? Okay we're going to my room."

Naruto stared at Sasuke confused the waved at Mikoto. "N-nice to meet you."

Sasuke slammed his door shut and sat on the ground. "Sorry to drag you like that.. I didn't want you to meet my dad.."

Naruto smiled. "It's okay.." He looked at Sasuke's bed and walked over to it. "Is this..." He sat down on it. "No way! A water bed!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled. "Yeah." He stood up and dug in his dresser and pulled out black shirt and some jeans. "It will probably be a bit big.. But I don't want you walking around in wet clothes." He thought for a moment. "Oh, wait.." He smiled. "Stay here."

Naruto nodded and watched Sasuke leave then stretched out on the water bed.

"Sai he's not throwing them away."

Naruto sat up and saw Itachi standing in the doorway.

Itachi walked in and handed Naruto a towel. "For your hair."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you."

Sasuke glared at Itachi. "Out of my room." He said pushing Itachi out and handing Naruto some clothes. "They will probably fit better then my clothes."

Naruto held up the shirt. "Sasuke.."

Sasuke sighed. "It's one of my mom's shirts. It'll be fine."

Naruto looked at the small blue shirt and sighed. "Is she really this small?"

Sasuke smiled. "It's even loose on her."

Naruto blinked. "No way.." He pulled off his shirt and put Mikoto's on. "It fits.." He put on the pants, which belonged to Sai, and used his belt to keep them up. He stood up and pouted. "I look like a loser." He pulled on the pant legs.

Sasuke chuckled. "Want on of mom's dresses instead?" He said with a dark grin on his face.

Naruto glared at him. "I'll pass."

Sasuke's bedroom door opened and Sai looked in. "Sasuke. Naruto can come downstairs. Dad left he won't be back till late tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded. "Naruto go with Sai. I'll be down in a few."

The blond followed behind Sai and looked around curiously. "You guys have a really nice house."

Sai stopped and looked at Naruto. "It's only nice.. When he isn't here."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Who?"

Sai clenched his fists. "Dad.." Sai began to walk again. "But mom always knows how to cheer everyone up. So it works out somehow."

Itachi ran down the hallway with Sasuke chasing after him. "Sasuke is scary~!"

Sasuke tackled him. "Give me back my money you bastard!" He grabbed him by the throat and shook him violently.

Naruto stared at them shocked.

Sai laughed. "You two get along so well."

Itachi whimpered. "I can't give it back I used t to by candy."

Sasuke growled. "You have a job asshole! Use your own money to waste on disgusting sweets!!" He hated candy almost as much as he hated his dad. Sasuke's eyes widened as his head suddenly throbbed.

Sai grinned as he hit Sasuke with the book again.

Sasuke let out an evil laugh. "Oh so you want to play around like that." He grabbed Sai's ankle and yanked it, Causing him to slam his head on the wall.

Sai rubbed his head then tackled Sasuke.

Naruto stared at the three of them as they rolled around on the ground fighting. He sat down and watched them. He couldn't possibly stop them unless.. Naruto grinned and stood up and walked over to them. A hand grabbed his leg and caused him to fall on top of the three of them. "Ouch.." Someone punched him in the face and then another choked him.

Itachi picked Sasuke and Naruto up. "How did Naruto get into this fight anyways?" He looked at Naruto who now had a bruised eye then at Sasuke who had a bloody nose. He looked at Sai who had two black eyes and a busted lip. "We're all a mess. Mom is going to be mad."

Naruto looked at Itachi who's forehead was now bleeding. "You guys are bleeding." Naruto said worried.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Who hit you?"

Naruto smiled. "I hit myself actually."

Sasuke stared at him amazed. "How the hell did you manage that?"

Naruto giggled. "Who knows."

Sasuke sighed. "Jeez..."

--

After everything finally calmed down Sasuke and Naruto ended up back in Sasuke's room.

Naruto rocked side to side on Sasuke's bed amused. "I love this bed~"

Sasuke smiled. "You can sleep on it tonight if you want."

Naruto looked at him confused. "Where are you going to sleep?"

Sasuke pointed at the floor. "The ground of course."

"No way! You're sleeping on the bed. I'll sleep on the ground!" Naruto pouted as he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him. "You are sleeping on the bed." He growled.

Naruto crossed his arms. "I refuse."

Sasuke stood up and flicked Naruto on the forehead. "You are sleeping on the bed and that's final."

Naruto glared at them then got an idea. "We can both sleep on the bed."

Sasuke sighed. "Just sleep on the bed."

Naruto crossed his arms and looked away. "Even if I slept on the bed I'd end up on the ground. I usually move closer to the nearest person when I'm asleep."

Sasuke collapsed on the bed. "I give up."

Naruto laid back next to Sasuke. "I don't see the problem."

"I tend to cling to people when I sleep." He mumbled into the bed.

Naruto smiled. "I don't mind."

Sasuke looked at him and sighed. "Of course.."

--

Review!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bathtub

Sasuke sat up moaned. _"Damn it.. What time is it?"_ He run his fingers through his hair and looked at Naruto who was clinging to his side. _"Ah jeez.."_ Sasuke pried Naruto's arms loose and crawled out of the bed. He ran into three different walls before making it to the bathroom. He opened the door and bit his thumb. _"I hope I didn't wake him."_ He looked in the mirror and stared at his reflection. _"Major bed hair."_ The door opened suddenly and Sai stumbled into the bathroom.

"Sasu.. ke?" He rubbed his eyes. "Am I having a nightmare?" He said pouting.

Sasuke glared at him. "Baka." He said looking away. "Che, don't you know how to knock?"

Sai pouted. "Eh? You aren't even doing anything." He raised his eyebrow. "Or did you just get done?" He said smirking.

Sasuke sat on the floor rubbing his eyes. "Pervert." He looked at the roof. "I can't sleep." He whispered. It's not that he wasn't tired. He bit his lip.

Sai sat next to him. "Can't sleep with Naruto in the bed?" He said giggling.

Sasuke shook his head. The wasn't it. He wasn't really sure what it was but he couldn't sleep at all. "That isn't the problem." Sasuke pouted. "My ears are ringing." He leaned on Sai's shoulder.

Sai looked at his younger brother and sighed, he was use to this. Sasuke always ended up going to the bathroom to think, and him running in the walls woke Sai up every time so it made it easier for him to know when to come comfort his little brother. He began to play with Sasuke's hair, flattening it out.

Sasuke waved his hand away. "You know I don't like it when you play with my hair."

Sai smiled. "I can't help it, it's so messy." He looked down. "Ne, Sasuke.. Why do you only talk to me normally when we are in here?"

The raven stared at him for a moment the pointed at the wall. "The color.. Makes you feel calm. I get uneasy when I'm around people." He looked at the shower.

Grinning, Sai wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "Let's take a bath together~" He said biting Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke winced. "Why would I take a bath with you? Perverted baka." He struggled to get loose. "Let me go." He whimpered.

Sai picked Sasuke up. "I refuse." He put him in the bath and grinned.

Sasuke glared at him. "Sai, what are you going to do?" He said slightly worried.

Sai stuck out his tongue and turned the shower on then walked over to the door and locked it. "We're taking a bath even if you like it or not."

"Eh?!" Sasuke glared at him. "Damn it Sai, don't decide these crazy things on your own!" He tried to get up but Sai pushed him back down and sat across from him smiling.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "I'm going to kill you."

Sai chuckled. "Love you too Sasuke~" He smiled. He knew if Sasuke took a bath he'd calm down a bit and would fall right to sleep. "Just like old times, but with clothes on." Sai pouted. "Ne Sasuke take your clothes off."

Sasuke glared at him. "Like hell." He crossed his arms and looked away.

Sai noticed the tub was almost full and turned off the water. "You're so mean~" He leaned over the side of the bath. "Sasuke is a meanie." He sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Feel a little better?"

Sasuke looked at him. "Ah, y-yeah.." He stared at Sai. He never understood him, but.. It always felt like everything he did was for Sasuke. He looked down at the water the took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor.

Sai grinned. "Oh? So you're going to strip for me?"

Sasuke glared at him. "I just took off my shirt! I'm not taking off my pants." He mumbled and crossed his arms. "Baka.." He stared at his arms

Sai smiled and pulled off his shirt. "Ne Sasuke.."

Sasuke looked up. "Wha-" He suddenly froze as Sai grabbed him and kissed his forehead.

Sai smiled and pressed his forehead against Sasuke's. "You should smile more, 'kay?"

Sasuke bit his lip and looked away. "Shut up, baka."

A devilish grin spread across Sai's face and he crawled on top of Sasuke. "Let's play." He suddenly bit Sasuke's nipple.

Sasuke yelped. "Y-you bastard." Sasuke huffed. No.. This person did everything for his own amusement.

"Hehe."

"N-no don't touch there!"

"Aww why not?"

"I said so!"

"Aww but I want to play!"

"I don't want to! Stop!"

Naruto stood at the bathroom door blushing. _"P-perverts."_

"Sasuke's gotten bigger~"

"S-shut up!"

He whimpered and went back up the stairs.

--

Roflol.

I just had to write this. Sorry it's short. ):

Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Invite

Sasuke sat on the bed and stared at Naruto. "Feels.. Nostalgic.." He smiled and walked into the kitchen. Sasuke had a gut feeling Naruto slept in really late on the weekends. He look at Mikoto who was washing dishes. Everything seemed so different with Naruto around. "Mom.."

She looked at him and smiled. "Sasuke could you stay at Naruto's house for a while?"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. "I'm not sure.. I'll have to ask him.. Why?"

She looked down. "Your father had a bad day at work.. And I don't want him yelling at you kids.. Sai and Itachi are going over to stay with Deidara." She looked at him worried. "I don't want any repeats of last time you know?" She smiled and continued washing the dishes.

Sasuke stared at her back for a moment. She always worried too much. "What about you?"

She looked at Sasuke, still smiling. "Fu would never get mad at me sweetie."

He couldn't help but be worried. He really did love his mother. He looked down and walked over to her hugging her tightly. "He better not." He mumbled.

--

Naruto sat up rubbing his eyes. "Good morning.."

Sasuke spun around in his chair and glared at him. "It's two in the afternoon."

Naruto moaned and flopped back under the covers. "Never mind it's too early to get up yet." He said curling into a ball.

Sasuke stood up. "What!? No way!" He grabbed the covers and yanked them off the bed. "Get up!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Go away pervert."

Sasuke dropped the blankets and stared at him. "Pervert? Where the hell did that come from?"

Naruto curled up in a ball and hugged the pillow. "Go away I am trying to sleep." He mumbled.

Sasuke's eye twitched and he crawled on the bed and grabbed Naruto's face and pulled on his cheeks. "Okay brat, tell me why I'm a pervert and I'll let you sleep all day."

Naruto sat up. "I heard you and Sai last night, You are both perverts."

Sasuke thought hard about last night. "Sai.. And me..?" He sat on the bed and thought really hard.

Naruto looked at him. Did he really forget, or was that just a dream?

Sasuke suddenly made a sickened face. "Oh.. _That._" Sasuke sighed. "So that's why I'm a pervert?"

Naruto nodded then grabbed the blankets and hid back under them.

"Heh." Sasuke walked back over to the desk and sat down. "He's the pervert. I'm just a victim." He rested his chin on his palm. "Well whatever." He picked up his pencil and bit the eraser.

"What are you doing?" Naruto mumbled into the pillow.

Sasuke glanced at the lump of blankets on the bed. "Extra school work." He scribbled down an answer and sighed. "I'm in an honor class so we get double the work.. It's boring.. Being smart.." He dropped the pencil and stared at the paper. "I don't even know why I work so hard, my dad would never even notice anyway!"

Naruto sat up and stared at Sasuke. "He probably notices.. He just doesn't know how to tell you 'good job'.. Probably.."

Sasuke smiled. "Wrong.. Being the youngest, he expects me to outshine Itachi, I already outshine Sai, because from the beginning, he never even tried. He even told dad to shove it.." Sasuke smiled. "I envy them both.."

Naruto sighed. "Sorry."

Sasuke looked at him. "What did you do?" He raised his eyebrow. "You didn't poke a hole in my water bed did you? Mom would have a fit."

Naruto shook his head. "I called you a pervert."

Sasuke smiled. "Hn, Don't apologize." He closed his eye and put his finger over his lips. "Don't tell anyone but I really can be a pervert sometimes."

Naruto stared at him shocked. "E-eh?!"

Sasuke chuckled and looked back at his paper. "Don't you have homework?"

The blond stuck out his tongue. "As if I'd ever do my homework."

Sasuke sighed. "I see.. So you're a real slacker." He scribbled down another answer and sighed. "Don't rub it off on me. The old man would murder me."

Naruto walked over to Sasuke. "You said he never notices though.. So why would he care otherwise?"

Sasuke looked at him then pouted, slamming his head on the desk. "You had to say it." He pulled his hair. "Let's just not talk about it." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Oh.. You wouldn't mind if I came over would you?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "I wouldn't mind.. But why?"

Sasuke looked away. "He is coming home.."

Naruto looked at the raven. He seemed worried. "It would be nice to have someone over for once." He said smiling.

"I'll probably stay with you for about a week or so.. Are you sure you don't mind?"

Naruto smiled. "I don't mind at all Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled. "Thanks so much."

--

*sigh* Another short chapter.

Well whatever.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Annoying

Naruto stared at Sasuke who was stretched out on a small couch, his legs hanging over the sides, his arm over his eyes and the other dangling lifelessly off the couch. He just had to be uncomfortable, and to think he slept like that the entire night. He was going to regret it at school today. Naruto decided that maybe he would let Sasuke sleep in his bed, as long as he didn't try something strange. "Oi, Sasuke, Time to get up."

Sasuke rolled off the couch his body hitting the ground with a _thud_. The pain throbbed throughout his body. As if he wasn't in enough pain already. "What time is it?" He asked sitting up. He felt like he had been sleeping for a long time.

Naruto let out a nervous laugh. "It' 8:12... I woke up late..." He scratched the back of his head. "I thought you were going to wake me up." He looked down ashamed of himself. "Sorry."

Sasuke sighed. Usually he would have snapped and started yelling but they were already late enough. "Just go get dressed." Sasuke rubbed his neck as he watched the blonde hurry back to his room. "I can't believe I slept in…" He grabbed his bag and grabbed his clothes. "Today is going to be a very long one." He sighed and began to change his clothes when he realized he forgot something. "I didn't pack any socks… Damn. Naruto! Do you have a pair of socks I can borrow?"

Naruto walked into the room to a messy Sasuke. His shirt was buttoned wrong, he had his pants buttoned, but not zipped and his hair was even messier then usual. "Um, Sasuke… Do you really plan to go to school like that?" He stared at the raven curiously, maybe sleeping in was a really bad thing for him.

Sasuke looked at his shirt and pants and sighed collapsing onto the couch. "Sorry, I'm a little off this morning." He was also feeling a bit sick, but he wouldn't tell Naruto that.

Naruto walked over to the raven and put his hand on his forehead. "You have a fever. Maybe you should stay home." He said in a worried tone. He had a theory that Sasuke was the type of person to push himself past his limits and wouldn't stop until he collapsed.

Sasuke shook his head. "I have perfect attendance. I can't mess it up because of a stupid fever." He began to struggle with the buttons on his shirt; it proved to be a problem.

Naruto moved Sasuke's hands and unbuttoned his shirt. "Are you sure you'll be okay? How you are now, you might even have problems with doing the assignments." He fixed Sasuke's collar and re-buttoned the shirt.

Sasuke zipped his pants. "I'll be fine." He looked at the blonde who hand a brush in his hand. "What's that for?"

Naruto smiled. "You can't be that dumb Uchiha, it's to brush your hair." He climbed up on the couch and pulled Sasuke back a bit. "We can't have the famous Sasuke Uchiha going to school looking like a psycho on the loose, now can we?"

Sasuke realized Naruto had already put the socks on the small coffee table. "I guess…" His mind really wasn't working at all.

Naruto smiled and brushed Sasuke hair. It was softer then the blonde imagined.

Sasuke grabbed the socks off the table and put them on then shoved his feel into his shoes and tied the laces. "There."

Naruto played with Sasuke's hair a bit more then got off the couch. "Let's go." He looked at Sasuke as he stood up and wobbled to the door. _Just how hard is he pushing himself?_ The blonde thought to himself.

Sasuke smiled lazily and walked out the door, he didn't know why but he was forcing himself to go to school no matter what. The only thought in his mind was that he had to make it to school. Sasuke slowly got into the car then looked around. "Where are my keys?"

Naruto handed him his keys smiling. "I grabbed them on the way out." He had a feeling Sasuke would forget them.

The drive to school became quite frightening, Sasuke would swerve off the road or into another lane, and he even passed a red light. Today was definitely going to be a long day.

When they got to school they waved goodbye to each other and began to walk to their own class, and Naruto couldn't help but look back at Sasuke. He bit his lip. "Hey!"

Sasuke looked back at him. "What's wrong?"

Naruto frowned. "If… You get really sick… Please go to the infirmary." He waved the raven and dashed off to class.

Sasuke smiled. "You worry too much." He looked down the hallway. It looked longer then it usually did. He sighed and began to walk along the wall. How did he get this sick to the point he could barely stand?

"U-Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked back to see the shy Hinata Hyuuga standing there with a worried look on her face. She had her long onyx hair put differently today, it was up in a messy ponytail, probably Sakura and Ino's doing. "Hey Hinata, What's up?"

She looked down fidgeting. "W-well to be honest I-I was worried about you, y-you're very pale and it seems like you can't walk." She looked up at him. "D-d you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll be fine as long as I make it to class." He smiled. "Thank you for worrying about me." He looked down the hallway and dreaded the walk.

Hinata suddenly grabbed his arm and put it over her shoulder to support him; her face was flushed bright red. "W-well at least a-allow me to get you to c-class." She stared at the ground as she walked with him. "Who… Who is h-he?"

Sasuke looked at her. "Who's who?"

She looked at him then quickly looked down. "T-the blonde." She glanced at him to see his reaction to the question.

Sasuke blinked. "You mean Naruto?" He smiled. "He's a first year."

She stared at him in shock. This had been the first time in all the years she had gone to school with the raven that she had seen him smile. "A-amazing…"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. "What?"

Her eyes widened and she blushed and looked down. "S-sorry, It's just I-I've never seen you smile and… H-he must be the reason." She stopped walking and looked at the door. "W-well anyways, y-you've made it to class." She put her hand on the doorknob. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the infirmary?"

He nodded. "Entirely."

She sighed and opened the door to the classroom, Sasuke following behind her.

"Uchiha, Hyuuga. Where have you been?"

Sasuke heard a few giggles. There was going to be some annoying rumors floating around now. "I slept in, sorry…" He looked down; he couldn't believe he had to say it.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke in shock. "You… Slept in?" He couldn't believe he heard that from Sasuke of all people.

Hinata looked down. "I-I-I am S-so s-sorry." She stuttered looking down terrified he would scold her. "I went to the bathroom like I was supposed to b-but…" She became teary eyed. "I f-forgot my bracelet on the sink."

Kakashi sighed. "Just sit down both of you." He scribbled something on the chalkboard and began to explain it.

Hinata sat in her seat between Sakura and Ino who leaned towards her.

Sakura put a lock of her pink hair behind her ear. "Okay Hinata, spill it!"

Ino poked the shy girl's cheek. "Why did you and the Uchiha come into class together?"

Hinata looked at them both terrified. "I-I helped him walk to class." She muttered.

Both of their eyes widened. "W-what?!" They said at the same time.

Kakashi glared at them. "Girls." He growled.

Hinata folded her arms on her desk and buried her face in them.

Sakura nervously laughed. "Sorry Sensei." She scratched the back of her neck.

Ino huffed, she really hated Kakashi. She looked at Hinata. "What do you mean you had to help him walk to class?"

Hinata spoke into her jacket sleeves. "H-he can barely walk. I-I can't believe you didn't n-notice when he walked in the class." She sat up and looked at Sasuke in the back of the class. He was staring out the window with a blank expression like he usually did, his face was still pale. "I hope he's okay."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and rested her chin in her hand. "Now that you mention it, he really seems off today."

Sasuke ignored the angry, confused, worried and or hateful stares. The only thing he was thinking about, other than getting rid of the incredible ache in his back, was what Hinata said.

_It's just I-I've never seen you smile and… H-he must be the reason._

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead. Suddenly, his head slammed onto the desk, causing the class to look at him. He felt numb all off the sudden, like he couldn't move. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He could hear someone talking to him but it was inaudible. His eyes felt heavy, and he fought to stay awake.

--

Blahh This chapter took forever, What the hell.

Anyways review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stress

Sasuke's vision blurred in and out as he stared up at a pure white roof. In his head he could hear the sound of his heartbeat pulsing and his head throbbed to each beat. The annoying ringing made him want to claw out his eyes. He groaned and made an attempt to sit up but a warm hand was placed upon his chest.

"Don't move…" The voice said calmingly. "You need to lay there for a bit…" He sighed. "I knew you should have stayed home…" The voice said with concern. "It's my fault…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "Baka." It was an immediate answer, no thinking required. He just knew he was suppose to say it. "Where are we?"

The blonde sighed. "You were taken to a hospital… Itachi called your mom, she'll be here soon."

Sasuke cringed. "Don't let _it_ in if _it_ comes here…" He said hinting signs of pure hatred. "Please Naruto…"

Naruto smiled weakly. "I'll try…" He could really promise anything. He stood next to the bed then cautiously put his hand on Sasuke's. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure your safe."

"Sasuke!"

Naruto turned to see Sai and Mikoto walk into the room.

Sai ran over to Sasuke. "YOU BAKA! How the hell did you get sick?"

Sasuke's hand jolted up and grabbed Sai's throat. "Sai. I may be sick. But if you don't _lower you damn voice… I will kill you. We clear?" He said in a deadly whisper._

"_Crystal." Sai choked out._

_Sasuke let Sai go then closed his eyes. Oh how he hated Sai. Now his headache was worse._

_Mikoto gently put her hand on Naruto's shoulder as she approached the bed. "Oh sweetie… How did you sick like this?" She gently touched the Raven's forehead only to withdraw it seconds later. "Baby you're burning up."_

_Sasuke sighed. "I'm fine just give me some headache medicine and let me lay down for a bit." He smiled. "He didn't want to come?"_

_She looked away. "I'm sorry…"_

_Sasuke grinned happily. "Good thing!"_

_She gave him a very pained look. She loved her dear Fu and her precious babies. She was in a predicament no mother wants to be in. She let out a heavy sigh. "Sasuke, did you possibly eat some bad food?"_

"_Impossible. I've only eaten what you have made for me." He paused for a long moment. "I ate ramen with Naruto too."_

_Naruto pouted. "My ramen didn't make you this sick… I hope…"_

_The doctor came in and smiled at Mikoto. "May I speak with you?"_

_Naruto stared at them curiously as they walked over to the door. He watched Mikoto's face then saw her smile. "Eh?" He was actually expecting to hear bad news._

_She walked back over and wrapped her arm around Sai. "Sasuke you are going to be fine. You haven't been sleeping well am I right?"_

_Sasuke sighed. "Yeah."_

"_You're just exhausted sweetie. You're stressing too much at school and at home…" She gave a weak smile. "I want you to stay at Naruto's for now and I don't want you going to school."_

_Sasuke jolted up causing him to get dizzy. "I'm not missing school!"_

_She suddenly glared at him. "Sasuke. You let Fu push you too hard. You need to be a child once in a while." She sighed then looked at Naruto. "Please take car of him. Just for a little while."_

_Naruto nodded. "Okay…"_

_She grabbed Sasuke's face. "Don't be so stubborn."_

_He looked away. "I don't want to skip school." He whined pathetically._

_She kissed his forehead. "Silly. Someone as smart as you doesn't even need school, am I right?"_

_He gave her a very displeased look. "I still don't want to miss school…"_

_She closed her eyes. "For me Sasuke… Please… Do it for me."_

_He sighed and hugged his beloved mother. "And you call me stubborn."_

_Naruto felt like he was about to cry or… Something. He looked away. He was so envious of Sasuke's family. It made him think of his mother… His eyes widened. "This place is…"_

_Mikoto smiled a Sasuke. "I have to get going now sweetie. Fu is at home…" The light in her eyes died slightly. "I'll come visit you at Naruto's…"_

_Sasuke suddenly hugged her tightly. "I love you mom…"_

_Sai snickered and quickly walked away from the bed when Sasuke glare at him. "Later Sasu~"_

_Mikoto smiled and kisses her youngest on the forehead. "Pleas try to relax a bit… I don't want you to collapse again."_

_He pushed her away. "Yeah, yeah. Go… Don't keep him waiting." He sighed as he watched his mother walk out of the room waving._

"_I love you sweetie."_

_He slumped in his bed then looked over at Naruto who's eyes were starting to watering. "Oi. What's wrong?"'_

_Naruto stared at Sasuke in confusion. "Eh? Nothing... I'm fine. Why are you asking?"_

_Sasuke gave Naruto a very pained look. "Naruto… You are crying…" He wiped the tear and showed it to the blonde._

_Naruto blinked then rubbed his eyes. "E-Eh? W-why…? Why…?" Tears continued to flow from his eyes. "I-I'm not crying…" He whimpered. "I'm… I'm…!" He covered his face. "She died here Sasuke!" He looked at him as tears continued to flow from his eyes. "Don't go… Don't go mom!"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened and he as if by instincts pulled the blonde into his lap and hugged him tightly. "Don't cry like that. I can't stand seeing you like this."_

_Naruto whimpered and sniffled. "Don't go… Don't leave me Sasuke."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened and he closed his eyes and smiled. "Baka."_

_Naruto's eyes widened and he glared at Sasuke. "I'm not a-"_

_Sasuke put his hands on the blonde's cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "You are. I'm not going anywhere." He stared into Naruto's enchanting blue eyes then leaned in towards him._

_Naruto gasped as Sasuke pressed his lips against his forehead. "Baka…"_

_Sasuke smiled at him. "Don't make such weird faces!" He said laughing._

_Naruto stared up at Sasuke. "Sasuke… I love you."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened and he stared at Naruto in confusion. "D-Do what?"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I'm back lovelies. I am so sorry I have been gone for so long! I plan to update ALL my stories immediately. 3 I love you~_

_Now Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

L-Word

Sasuke stared at Naruto confused. "C-Can you repeat that?"

Naruto's face flustered. "I said I love you! Are you deaf! I. Love. You!"

Sasuke's face turned bright crimson and he quickly looked away. "D-don't say that! That's just...!"

Naruto glared at him. "Weird? Gross? Annoying? What is it Sasuke? Huh? I did not suddenly decide this alright? It just happened!" His magnificent azure eyes filled with tears. "I-I guess I just thought you felt the same... I'm a idiot." He turned away. "I-I'm going home!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he reached his hand out and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Don't! Don't go!"

Naruto growled and tried to pull away from his as tears continued to flow down his tan cheeks. "Let me go!" His voice suddenly broke. "Please!"

Sasuke yanked Naruto back and held him in his arms. "I don't know how to reply to you!" He clenched his teeth, his pale features showed how utterly helpless he felt. "How do I reply? How do I tell you... How I feel." His body trembled. "I can only be myself when I'm near you but I can't look at you and say it... Even now! Even when you've said it... Why is such a task so difficult?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "S-Sasuke..."

"Shut up! I'll definitely say it." His eyes burned as tears threatened to escape him. "Definitely... I'll definitely...!" His body trembled as tears finally dripped from his onyx eyes. "Why? Why can't I just say it? Naruto... I... I lo... L..." He clutched the blonde's shirt tightly. "Why? I can speak in five different languages, I ace all my tests, I'm the smartest kid in the school and yet I can't say it!"

Naruto turned around and grinned at Sasuke. "So even Sasuke Uchiha, isn't perfect." His smiled and cupped the raven's face in his hands and wiped away his tears. "You're feelings got through Sasuke... I love you too." He pressed his lips against Sasuke's as his eyes fluttered closed.

Sasuke touched Naruto's warm cheek and he closed his eyes as tears still escaped him. How did he explain this feeling... Bliss? He smiled within the kiss. Pure bliss.

"Sasu-" Their was an audible gasp. "G-gomen..." The voice said regretfully.

Naruto turned to see a girl standing there flustered. "Who are you?"

She smiled weakly. "H-Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke's classmate. I-I didn't mean to interrupt you." She looked at Sasuke who was looking away flustered as he wiped his mouth and smiled. "I'm so glad."

Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye then sighed. "Why are you here?"

She smiled happily. "I-I brought you're homework."

She looked at the blonde who was examining her closely and flustered. "I-I'm truly sorry."

He sighed and looked away classifying her as a weird bimbo. He sighed and looked at Sasuke who was _still_ flustered. Or was it because of this stuttering idiot. He then looked at Hinata. "I'll take those." He took the papers from her and gave her a look that clearly stated _leave_.

She blinked then looked at Sasuke. "B-bye Sasuke." She waved and quickly left the room.

Sasuke pulled his legs into his chest. "That was embarrassing." He muttered staring at the sheets.

Naruto climbed onto the bed and kissed Sasuke again and again. The ravens face felt hot beneath the blonde's hand. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke laid back against the bed and stared up at Naruto. "What?"

Naruto sat on his stomach and looked away. "That girl... You don't like her do you?" He asked pouting.

Sasuke blinked. "No. Why do you ask?"

Naruto smiled. "No reason... Just asking..." He touched Sasuke's face. Finally he could touch Sasuke he could claim Sasuke as his own. His Sasuke. Sasuke was beautiful, perfect, amazing. Everything about him, Naruto loved. There was not a single thing he could hate. He touched the raven's cheek and sighed. "Sasuke."

Sasuke closed his eyes and cupped his hand over Naruto's. When did Naruto change him so much? When did he become so wrapped up in him? Warm fingers trailed up his stomach and his eyes shot open. "W-What are you doing?" He asked flustered.

Naruto pouted. "Isn't this what couples do?"

Sasuke pulled his shirt down and sat up. "How should I know! I've never been in a relationship with anyone! Besides! Don't they usually wait?"

Naruto's face flustered. "A-are you a virgin?"'

Sasuke gasped. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Naruto blinked. "I would think someone would have torn your clothes off and raped you senseless by now..."

"WHAT! Oh my god! Seriously! What does that have to do anything?"

Naruto pouted. "What? You're sexy... All the girls think so too... It can't be helped that I thought that! Besides! I thought that weird brother of yours took your virginity! That's why you want to wait right...? Because you're a virgin?"

Sasuke looked away and covered his mouth as he made a sickened face. "That bastard would die." He sighed as he touched his chest. "He says

it makes me more calm when he touches me but he just does it for his own amusement." He scoffed. "Honestly. I really hate that creep." He sighed.

Naruto rested his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder. "I got to be patient then don't I...?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry." Sasuke had a sudden realization. "Aren't you a virgin."

Naruto grinned. "Maybe."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto stared at Sasuke who was sitting on the couch clutching his head. "Oi... Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone as he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke looked up at him. "Naruto I lo-" His face flustered, he groaned and covered his face. "I'm an idiot, I still can't say it." He stared at the floor and sighed. "I'm sorry." He stared at the floor as it tortured him that he could not simply just say it. He really, really Lo... The L word'd Naruto. He pulled at his hair and looked over at Naruto who was sitting next to him. How stupid was it that he couldn't say one word. He could clearly say entrepreneurial fast five times but not the damn L word! He was defeated, by a word! Sasuke Uchiha was defeated by a word of all things!

Naruto looked at Sasuke, sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "Sasuke... Do you love me? Don't answer... Just nod yes or no."

Sasuke blushed and nodded.

Naruto smiled happily. "I love you too." He intertwined their fingers together. He was perfectly fine with Sasuke not being able to say it... After-all... It was just so adorable how Sasuke looked utterly helpless trying to say it, but he was not going to tell Sasuke that. Nope, he much enjoyed seeing the great Sasuke Uchiha at his mercy.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's small hand and smiled as he realized something he could say. "Naruto... I cherish you." He muttered.

Naruto's face flustered. "E-eh?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "You heard me."

Naruto glared at him then sighed. He wanted Sasuke to say it over and over. He was not just loved but cherished. He decided that the word 'love was overrated, and the words like cherish, need, and rely on were less used and therefore more romantic. Or so this is how the little blonde thought although Sasuke was still beating himself up over the fact he still could not come out and say "I love you Naruto".

x-x-x-x-x-x

Read and Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Lies

Naruto stared out the window and sighed. "I... Have to go to work." He whispered. He really did not want to talk about it.

Sasuke looked at him curiously. "What? Work? You have a job?" He smiled and stood up. "Hey let me drive-"

Naruto suddenly cut in. "No!" His eyes widened and he looked down. "Y-you're suppose to be resting... Look I'll be back in a few. Just stay here and lay down... You can sleep in my bed." He walked over to the door. "I'll see you later."

Sasuke watched Naruto leave then sighed and flopped back on the couch. "What the heck? What was with that reaction?" He frowned. "Damn."

Naruto looked around nervously as he answered his phone. "Hey..." He paused for a moment and listened to the voice on the other line. "Just pick me up at the park. Yes the park. Because!" He huffed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright..." He closed his phone and stared at the mulch beneath him. "Sasuke..." he put his hand over his face. "I hope I didn't upset him..." He looked over at a car that parked by the fence. "He's here..." He walked over to the door and took a deep breath before getting in. "Hey!"

The man looked at him. "I thought for sure I wouldn't get to see you."

Naruto smiled happily. "I would never do that to you!" He looked out the window and bit his lip. His job made him sick, he was just a tool, a mere puppet for men to toy with. He sold his body to keep himself alive. At such a young age people won't hire you. This was how it was. He was hated by most of the children for it, called disgusting. They don't know anything. The pain and constant torture he had to go through just to live was maddening. While they sat at home in their perfect little homes he suffered, alone. This was the only thing that he could do to pay for his home and his food. He smiled happily at the man. "So where are we going?"

"To my house of course."

Naruto sank in his seat sightly. The least the man could do before defiling him was take him to dinner... "Sounds great."

Sasuke sighed and stared at the roof. He wondered what kind of job caused Naruto to be so damn late. It was already going on twelve. He put his arm over his face. "Naruto..." He looked over at the small nightstand next to the bed and sat up. "Hn." He opened it and pulled out a small notebook and laid back down. "So he keeps a journal?" He examined it then opened it. "Wow, horrible handwriting." He smiled inwardly. "Gees..."

_February 3rd _

_Mom told me a little bit before she died that I should keep a journal, for fond memories. I don't really know what to put... I guess whatever comes to mind. She died a few months ago, in December. It use to be my favorite time of the year but now it just leaves bitter memories. I really miss her dad too. Ah, but I don't want to talk about depressing things. I guess I stop there for now._

_February 7th_

_I had a bad day, a few kids were being mean to me. I'm use to it but... It still makes me sad. I want to have fun too. Sleepovers, fond memories, and trouble making all the time. I wish mom was here to scold me, I broke her favorite cup. She would have made me go to my room and think over it then come and talk to me as if I never did anything wrong. I ended up locking myself in the room wishing she'd come through the door. Stupid right? Something good did happen today though, I found a baby kitten. He's so cute! He's hurt but I wrapped him up in a bandage._

_February 9th_

_I'm really sad. The kitten died. I don't understand. Is life so easily shattered? The thought scares me. Plus I'm going to lose the house if I don't find out a way to pay for it. Nobody wants to hire me. I'm a klutz too so any job I get I mess up it seems. I can't lose this place, it's my home. I don't know what to do..._

_February 11th_

_I found a way to pay for the house... A man came up to me today and spoke to me about strange things, I'm not sure what he wants but I'll do anything for money at this point._

"Sasuke I'm back."

Sasuke quickly put the journal back and walked out to the living room. "Where have you been? I was so worried!" He wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Naruto closed his eyes. "I'm sorry... My boss made me stay late." He looked up at him and smiled. "I missed you." He whispered.

Sasuke's pale hands touched the blonde's face. "You look so tired..." He went to kiss him but Naruto stopped him. "What?"

The blonde blushed. "My breath smells really bad!" He said laughing. "I'm going to brush my teeth and take a shower, then..." He looked at Sasuke grinning. "We can cuddle!" He touched Sasuke's face then walked into the bathroom.

Sasuke smiled. "Alright." He stared at the closed bathroom door then sighed and walked back into the bedroom grabbing the journal.

_February 13th_

_I hate myself. I hate what I have done. That man convinced me to sleep with him... I hate myself so much! I'm disgusting. He gave me money for it though... So maybe if I keep doing this I can keep the house. I really hope I can because if I can't that torture was for nothing!_

Sasuke laid there reading it again and again thinking maybe he had read something wrong. Maybe his eyes were out of focus. But it was really true. The words on the page were real. He clenched his teeth then looked at the next page.

_February 25th_

_I haven't written for a while so I guess I should probably bring you up to date. I found a few other guys willing to pay me, for the same thing of course. It's scary... I have to pretend I like them. I hate them... They're strange. One of them like to use handcuffs... I don't get it. Why lock up someone who can't run anyways? I just don't get it! My body is so sore, is that normal? Should I hurt this much after all that? I also feel a bit empty. They all touch me and hold me but... They don't love me. One of the guys even has a wife, I saw his wedding ring! It made me sad to know husbands do this sort of thing when their lover waits at home. I want to be loved. Not used... I guess I'm asking for a little too much though._

Sasuke stared at the roof. He didn't know what to think, should he ask Naruto or just leave it? He sighed. "Damn..." He could hear the blonde's footsteps coming towards the room he looked at the doorway and sighed.

He was standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Sasuke, have you seen my pajamas?"

Sasuke held the journal up. "You didn't say anything... Why?" He looked over to see Naruto's reaction and it was... Unexpected to say the least.

He sank to the floor and stared at Sasuke. _"Oh god... He... He's going to leave me isn't he?"_ Hi eyes watered. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, I don't want you to hate me." He looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

Sasuke stood up and walked past Naruto. "I can't believe. You'd think so little of me to leave you over this... You... You lied to me." He looked at him then sighed and left the room. Naruto could hear him close the front door.

Naruto looked up. "He's not mad?" He jumped up and ran outside. "Sasuke!" His eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke took a drag of cigarette. "Nothing." He sat on the grass and looked up at the sky. "Go get dressed..."

Naruto walked over to him and ripped the cigarette from him and broke it in half. "You can't smoke! It kills people!" He said glaring at him.

Sasuke looked up at him. "Naruto. Go. Put. On. Clothes." He looked back at the sky. "Please..."

Naruto stood there for a moment then went back into the house.

Onyx eyes closed tightly as he flopped back onto the grass. "He lied to me..." He didn't care about everything else he could have told him. He knew one thing though, he was making him stop. If Naruto could not pay for the house himself he would help him. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it. He didn't really smoke a lot, just at times when his nerves were shot.

Naruto sat next to him and sighed. "Sasuke... You're smoking-"

"You're never doing it again."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Lying or sleeping with people?"

"Both!" Sasuke ran his fingers though his hair. "Look I'm not mad. I'm just really upset."

Naruto pulled his legs into his chest. "The last person I told. She left me."

Sasuke stared up at the sky. "Yeah, she's an idiot." He sighed. "Look I really..." He put his hands over his face. "I really. Love you. I'd never leave you for-" His hands were suddenly pulled from his face and Naruto sat on his stomach.

"Say it again..." He whispered.

Sasuke touched his face. "I love you... But damn it. You're quitting your so called job."

Naruto kissed Sasuke. "I'll quit... I promise..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry this chapter is so short. I accidentally mixed up my stories! Oh jeez. I guess that's what I get for pulling an all night writing session just to finish this. :P but I've been gone for so so long! So I have to make it up!

Read && Review


End file.
